Some computing platforms may use a facility called capsule construction to communicate data back to a platform BIOS (Basic Input/Output System), so that the BIOS may achieve a variety of different functions such as firmware updates. One limitation of this facility is that communication of data presumes the ability to pass information that is stored in memory and initiate a non-memory-destructive reset (also referred to as a “warm” reset), so that the underlying BIOS can then read the associated data from the memory to initiate the variety of functions. However, one problem that is encountered is that more and more platforms (including desktop, mobile, server, and even the MID (Mobile Internet Device) or embedded platforms) are unable to guarantee that memory would not be perturbed across a reset, thus greatly limiting this kind of functionality.